I told you she is real!
by cab4five
Summary: Everyone needs a friend when you are small, but even as you grow up some are just more real and special to you than other people are willing to understand! This is a fantasy and totally AU Finchel story.


**_I told you she was r_ _eal!_**

Fantasy/friendship/romance

T rating

 _Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry_

 _Summary: Everyone needs a friend when_ _you_ _are small,_ _but even as you grow up_ _some are just more real and special to you than other people are willing to understand!_ _This is_ _a_ _ **fantasy**_ _and totally AU_ _Finchel story._

A/N: Hi and welcome to my latest Finchel fan fiction, this is quite different from my normal stuff but was an idea that I wanted to explore, it's still all innocent Finchel I promise. Rachel's parts are in _**italics**_ _ **,**_ just to save confusion.

Percy from the soulmate center, a character from an earlier story is making an appearance, because I like him and think he is one cool dude. **However** **this is a completely different story so please don't get confused by him again looking out for Finn and Rachel.**

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy and it encourages you to leave a review.

Finally those of you who read Norwegian will understand the meaning of Percy's last name.

cab4five

* * *

 _My name is Percy Sjelevenn, and I have been for umpteen millennia, the senior clerk in charge of room number 786-5628-3 at the soulmate distribution center. A position I loved and took great pride in. At my recent retirement shindig (which can I say was out of this world ha, ha) I was asked by the popular and well known reporter Luana Pluto, from the highly respected Celestial Parchment Publishing House, to do an interview and talk about the work we do here and why it is so important. Also any anecdotes about staff members or funny things that will make their readers laugh._

 _Well, It only took me a few star-bits of contemplation to come up with what I thought would make interesting reading, and scribbled them down on a fresh piece of parchment with a newly sharpened moongoose quill dipped in my preferred teal ink. The action of pulling the parchment from the haphazardly stacked pile instantly brought to mind a memory from many moons ago, involving a junior assistant at the time._

 _A foolish young man by the name of Ruben. He was so full of grandiose ideas regarding his own importance and position in our company, that he refused to listen to me when it came to the all important task of matching new babies with their perfect future soulmate. I can't recall exactly how many hours I had to spend correcting his mistakes, simply thankful I was able to stop the vast majority before they were finalized and the precious babies were matched with the wrong person, which as the years passed I knew would contain untold amounts of anguish and unfulfilled lives._

 _There was only one case I was unable to fix immediately because I had unfortunately been laid up with a sprained ankle and a slight concussion due to tripping over my cat Australis. Ruben had taken it upon himself to finalize the cases we were working on without consultation. He told me later when I questioned him about his rash actions that he was "under instruction from the big boss to settle up all the current cases." I also found out through the office gossip grapevine he was trying to impress the boss's niece, which was why he was so determined to override my explicit instructions, and I was very thankful to hear young Minerva thought he was a fool and had no intention of going out with him, she was instead interested in a chap who worked in the new angel department, and as far as I know to this day they are as happy as a pair of angeldoves sitting on a rainbow._

 _I don't think I have ever been as angry as I was that day and promised him that if the babies he matched to the wrong soulmates came to pass (as I feared), I would kick his behind so hard and would gladly suffer a broken leg if it would get him out of my sight. I immediately requested an audience with the big boss and pleaded with him to remove Ruben from my office as he had put in jeopardy all the hard work our department had been proud to have done in the past. The boss told me to relax and give it time as Ruben was only learning._

 _Well, let me just say that Ruben's part in that episode has gone down in the annals of our institution as a mega fail! Because the babies in that story found each other under their own steam as it were at age 6 and weathered the numerous storms that assailed them in the forms of lying, hateful blonde girls trying to climb the popularity ladder to prom queen, and their equally unscrupulous relatives who had no understanding of the words, 'I'm not interested in you, I love my boyfriend'_. _I am very pleased to say theirs is my utmost favorite story to tell and am over the moon to know they still enjoy good health and are grateful for the long, happy lives with their three children, grandchildren, and to date_ 11 _great grandchildren._

 _Well, the aftermath of that calamitous foray was that Ruben was demoted to quill sharpener and parchment stacker, until the big boss finally caved under the mountain of complaints from every other office because their equipment was not to their liking or usual standard. So he demoted and transferred Ruben to the remotest star system and gave him the job of collecting by hand with only a small net and pair of tweezers every speck of star dust that fell._

 _I am very happy to say I have not heard from Ruben since the day he grumpily emptied his desk and stomped out the office door, tripping over his new grey robes (grey was the color for the lowest level employee in the company), as he slammed the door extra hard and causing the recently stacked parchment piles in 3 offices to fall over._

 _My new assistant was called Alfonse and was much more suitable, having an inherent ability to recognize true soulmates. It is not yet official but I have recommended he be my replacement, as I know with all confidence room 786-5628-3 at the soulmate distribution center will be in the right hands to continue our rewarding work for many, many more aeons to come._

 _Added to my list of memories is my invention of the 'S_ oulascope' _a device much like a human telescope, giving me the ability to keep a watch on all the people I'd set up as soulmates. Two babies instantly come to mind and have always been very high on my list of my favourites so this is their story, I remember it like it was yesterday…._

* * *

 **6:30pm 8/8/1988**

"Oh, Chris he is just adorable look at those tiny dimples and those beautiful caramel eyes, he looks just like you did when you were born, oh my, he will be every girl's dream when he is grown."

Smiling proudly Chris Hudson turns briefly away from the nursery window at the Lima Memorial Hospital to look at his Mother, his voice soft. "Thanks Mom, yeah we think he is pretty perfect, but please, girls are a very long way off yet we've only had him for two hours or so and I don't think Carole is much in the mood to be worrying about the perils of the fairer sex trying to move in on her boy, ha ha."

"He is so calm and quiet, look at the other babies in the nursery crying and waving their little fists in the air."

What neither adult really took notice of as they were both lost in their own happy thoughts about the newest Hudson, was that even though he was only a few hours old little Finn was not paying attention to or joining in with the nursery sing-a-long or aerobics session like the other babies, he was just watching the next crib that was marked with a big shiny golden star on the name plate, and occupied by a tiny chocolate eyed baby wrapped in a pink snuggle rug.

However fantastical as it sounds for newborns, little Finn and his precisely to the minute 12 hour older nursery roomie, only had eyes and smiles for each other.

"Well they'll have a fight on their hands then, because I know for a fact that his Momma is gonna be like a mother bear and make sure our boy is treated right. But I've gotta say he is just perfect must have something to do with that famous Hudson charm, that made him take after me huh!... no wonder Carole fell for me at first sight ha, ha."

Noticing the nurse stepping behind and starting to wheel baby Finn's plastic crib towards the door, which instantly made the previously quiet baby boy and his nursery buddy start to cry in deafening volume, which then necessitated another nurse to rush in to try and quieten the baby with the gold star, before the entire population of the nursery joined in, while Finn's nurse continues pushing his crib out the door, at the same as trying to shush him so he was calm for his Momma.

Causing Chris to say all excitedly "Looks like it's time for his dinner so thanks for coming Mom, we'll see you and Dad and the rest of the family later yeah?"

Giggling at her son's goofy but proud smile, Betty Hudson reaches up to press a kiss on his bristly cheek and give him a tight hug before he speed walks along the hospital hallway. Watching her son's broad fireman's back shrink as it is racing towards his family, and wondering with misty eyes where the time has gone as it doesn't seem that long ago she was in her daughter in-laws place and her Andrew was racing along these very same hallways eager to see his first born. Looking very much like Chris, the only difference was Andrew's police Captain's uniform clearing the way for him.

Smiling again, Betty turned to have one more look through the nursery window noticing with a frown that the baby in the next crib to where Finn was is still crying, the poor nurse looking slightly panicky at the baby's distressed behaviour. She sent a smile of support to the frazzled young woman and walked the few feet to the elevator pressing the down button and waiting, smiling and nodding at the two men dressed in suits who were also waiting.

The shorter of the two happily talking about their baby girl while he polished his glasses on his tie, "I hope we can take her home very soon".

His taller dark skinned companion nodding along and in a deep baritone said "Yes dear I hope so too, as now I have finished the nursery I am more than ready to be a Papa."

Betty watched the men, positive they were a couple, hug each other and join their hands, the look of absolute joy and happiness on their faces at the thought of their very own baby, made her smile even more as love in any form is beautiful and everyone deserves the chance to be parents.

* * *

By the time Finn was two years old his nana's prediction was obvious. Finn had grown into the cutest toddler in the world, he would race around flashing his dimples at everyone he saw. Even though he was a happy little boy with his family and would happily chatter and smile at adult strangers when his mom would take him to the supermarket or park, he seemed to be shy with other kids instead always looking around as if he was searching for something or someone.

Finn's first words besides "Momma, Dada" and the regular baby chatter was "Waay". Chris and Carole were never sure what he meant but just accepted it as _'baby talk'_

At age 3 Finn would excitedly tell anyone who would listen that "Waay is my bestest friend, and we have so much fun at pwe-kidergarden weading books togever and playing on the swing. Coz Waay weally likes to be pushed high, and we make sandcastles in the sandpit wif flowers and shells in tha garden don't we Waay?"

" _Yes Finny and wen I go weally high I can see the park and my house it's so fun."_

His parents think it is so sweet he has a friend and encourage him to talk about his day, even hanging the paintings he does that shows their little Finn and an even smaller shape they are told very decisively is Waay, on the fridge for days until it is replaced by the latest work of art which always included Waay engaging in all manner of kindergarten activities at Finn's side.

Finn always makes sure to save some of his fruit every kindergarten day, and when his Mom asks him why he doesn't eat all his food he tells her.

"I is saving it for Waay, but forgots to share coz they was having so much fun in the sandpit and riding the bikes."

His mom smiles and tells him he is a very kind boy for sharing his food. At the same time asking what other sorts of fruit does his friend Waay like and maybe next time they go to the store they could get some different sorts to try.

"Fanks Momma, I ask Waay, Hey Waay wat sorts fruits you like?"

" _Um, pretty much all sorts Finny."_

"Cool."

* * *

As Finn grows he continues to be a happy, helpful child, spending his school free time from the age of about 6, helping the old folks at his Nana's lawn bowls club by polishing the bowls and helping with the afternoon teas and such, the old ladies all thought he was just so cute and every opportunity they had they would press a kiss on his dimpled cheeks and tell Betty how lucky she was to have such a handsome and kind grandson. Some of the ladies would make cakes and knit him sweaters when it was his birthday or sometimes just because, Even the men would include him asking his opinion on the latest football or baseball game in their talks about sports and be sure to give him a high-5 every time they saw him. Finn would happily answer them using grown up words, except when they included the 'th' sound as his missing two front teeth made a slight lisping sound, his best friend's name was now spoken with the 'r' included. He thanks the adults' shyly and as he turns away they hear him say,

"Gosh Wray, look it's a chocolate cake M'mm, our favorite." Or "Check out the star pattern on this sweater Wray, cool huh?"

" _OOOOHHHHH yes Finny I do like chocolate cake it's my next favorite after carrot cake, but we mustn't eat too much before dinner in-case we can't eat our vegies k! But those stars are very beautiful."_

"OK, Wray."

Carole and Chris Hudson had noticed that as he grew Finn still talked about his friend Wray and were starting to worry a little about him, wondering why they had never seen him or why Finn had never asked to have play dates or sleepovers or especially asked to invite him to his birthday parties like he did his other friends who were nice boys even Puck, despite his odd name and tough facade.

A few weeks before his 8th birthday Carole and Chris took the opportunity to try and find out more about Wray, and at dinner one night touched on the subject by asking.

"Finn honey who do you want to invite to your party? If you want it can be a sleep over, but just make sure to ask if any friends have food allergies or other problems we should know about then we can call their parents. Wray can have your old camp stretcher though it isn't very long maybe he won't fit… We can't wait to meet him and his parents, but your other friends can bring a sleeping bag and can set them all up in the living room."

Finn answers excitedly his beaming smile spreading over his face in seconds "Yeah cool thanks Mom, Dad, but don't worry Wray will fit on the camp bed, 's not as big as me." and races off to find a pencil and paper to make a list of attendees.

Carole and Chris smile at each other at their son's exhilaration but when Finn yells out "Oh man better see if we can get some food for you huh Wray!... oh an' I better ask Mom to get some special milk, case we might want some warm milk with a cookie a'fore bed. Oh man it's gonna be so cool think I'll ask Artie, Mike, Jason and Patrick 'n… maybe Puck but he always makes fun of me and calls me a sissy coz I said you are my bestest friend instead of him." Little Finn's excitement suddenly going off the boil as he says worriedly, "You can come can't you Wray?

" _Of course I'll attend Finn,_ _you're my best friend and I wouldn't miss your party for anything."_

Her face suddenly adopting a worried look Carole asks her husband, "Who was he talking to Chris? Because it sounds like… no, no, no he's grown out of that… Oh dear, maybe we should speak with Dr. Enderfeld?"

"Relax Caz there's nothing wrong with an imagination, just let him be, maybe he just needs a little brother or sister huh?" It's time I put my diaper changing skills to good use again, after all I did get pretty darn good at it, even the super poopy ones not to mention my skills as Lima's famous baby whisperer."

Sending Carole a goofy dimpled smile Christopher Hudson wraps his arms around his blushing wife and leans down to press a deep kiss on her smiling lips.

Losing herself like always in the moment Carole deepens the kiss, moaning with lust, until their son's happy voice calling from the kitchen breaks through and she pulls away sighing at the soft look in Chris's eyes.

Her words tender but full of longing "Y-yes maybe you're right honey let's hope we are lucky this time."

Pressing another soft kiss on Chris's lips followed by a wink she turns away following the impatient calls of their son,

"Mom I wanna make invitations with pictures of dogs and party food on the c' puter, Oh and Mom? Can we puts sum cats and stars on 'em too? 'coz Wray likes kitty cats a whole lot dontcha Wray?"

" _Yes Finn I like all cats but ones like my Socksie are my all time favorite."_

"Yeah I member now all black with little white feet just like she is wearing tiny socks. She is really cute, 'member that time she jumped on the table and put her feet in your dad's breakfast and left eggy prints all over the tablecloth? Man that would have been cool to see..."

Poor Carole doesn't know what to do as Finn is seemingly talking to himself, and as much as she wants to believe Chris that Finn is ok, she can't help but worry.

On the day of the party Chis and Carole Hudson were run off their feet making sure everything was as perfect as possible. Overjoyed by their son's exuberant chatter as he politely thanked each of his friends when they handed him a parcel or gift bag. Chris and Carol had been ticking of the attendees as they arrived but as yet neither had seen Wray and his parents. So by the time a couple of hours had gone by were starting to get disappointed for Finn as he had taken extra pains to make sure there would be special food for him to eat and the camp bed made up with the cat pillow. They caught him just as he was racing through the kitchen to the deck.

"Finn honey we're sorry but we haven't seen Wray yet, maybe he couldn't come after all. Finny did you hear?"

Busily watching the other boys playing the pin the wheel on the race-car game and cheering for Patrick when he got it spot-on, he only half heard his parents.

"Hmm? What did you say? Hey this is a great party everyone says so, thanks Mom and Dad...," Finn stops talking then and looks down to his right bending a little, a worried look on his face before he straightens up and with his beaming smile back in place he says "sorry Wray was talking."

" _Finny make sure your parents know I appreciated them_ _accommodating me,_ _I just_ _hope it didn't put them to any extra trouble._ _"_

"Yeah course, Wray said thanks, an' is having a great time... Yay it's finally my turn I gotta go, come on Wray I'mma really good at this game."

" _Goody, I can't wait to watch you."_

"Chris what is he talking about there was no-one with him just now… oh dear he is still talking about that imaginary friend from kindergarten, I'm going to call Dr. Enderfeld and make an appointment surely it can't be healthy to still think the child is real?"

As he watched his wife walk to the den to make her call, Chris didn't really know what to think, there is certainly nothing wrong with an imagination but is there a limit as to how real it should become? Apart from including Wray in every aspect of his life since kindergarten, Finn is a normal healthy eight-year-old kid, does well in his lessons at school, is never in trouble (unlike Puck) and is liked and well thought of by his teachers, other adults and most kids he meets.

His contemplation's were suddenly cut short by the loud voices from out back, Chris walks out of the room to find Finn and Puck wrestling on the lawn and the words

"...Is so real... an' I don't care if you don' believe me… is a better friend than you...lets me be me."

" _Finn please stop fighting just let Noah think what he wants, what you believe is more important, Finny please you will get into trouble and it will spoil your party..."_

"Hey, hey, guys what all this about huh?" Struggling to separate the boys without getting a fist to his own face. He pulls Finn away after checking that neither boy is hurt and says "Why don't you guys go to the living room, and play a video game for a bit it's all set ready to go, it's nearly time for cake."

Patrick, Artie, Mike, Jason, Murray, Damon and Puck who is looking a little ashamed and rightly so, make their way through the house and within minutes the crash of racing cars and excited yelling escapes down the hall

"Finn, you want to tell me what that was all about buddy, I mean Puck is your friend and it is your birthday party, I thought you were all having a great time so what's wrong?"

Looking at his son with soft but concerned eyes, Chris notices Finn look down to his right side, attempt a smile and nod a couple of times, then take a deep breath.

" _Finn I told you you would get into trouble and now I'm a little bit cross there is never a reason to fight, people are perfectly entitled to believe what they want, what you believe is real is more important!"_

"He was calling me names again for having Wray as my best friend and he doesn't believe me when I said that me and Wray are best friends and have been for longer than him and me. So I had to punch him and tell him that Wray is so real, but I think Wray was a bit 'barresed when I punched Puck and is cross with me now, but Dad Wray is real! and one day everyone is gonna believe me! Can I go now I wanna show the guys how to get past the trolls that block the mountain pass in the game."

The whole time he was talking Chris saw him keep looking to his right and fold his right hand up just like it was holding something.

"Yeah ok Finn, but no more fighting, promise me it doesn't matter what anyone says about anything you understand?"

"Awesome, and I promise Dad thanks, Is Mom gonna bring my race car cake soon, I wanna show Wray first, b'fore we blow the candles."

* * *

"Hi Finn my name is Blaine, your parents tell me you have a special friend can you tell me about him?"

13 year old Finn looks between his parents and Blaine, angry that they dragged him to another _'Doctor'_ (this makes 3 since he was 8) like there is something wrong with his head and he is crazy. But instead of storming out and kicking over the nearest chair he sighs deeply, rolls his eyes and without looking at any of the adults, instead focusing on the empty chair to his right starts to talk in a short tone.

"I know everyone thinks I'm making everything up..." He sends a pointed look then at his parents who at least have the grace to look repentant, before setting his gaze back on the light brown chair. "But Wray is real and it's just nobody will listen, we have been best friends since we met years ago and have been through a lot together and we help each other.

Wray even helped me pick out Jelly-bean's name when she was born you know, and loves her just like a sister. Helps me with my school stuff and even when it comes to deciding whether to sign up for sports or music which is something I really like and am good at 'specially the drums and guitar. And I help with fashion questions, well, what I think looks good at any rate, and arty subjects as well as like history and sports."

At the inquiring look from Blaine, Carole adds, "Jennee is our daughter she was born when Finny was nearly 9, and we couldn't decide on a name but when Finn came up with the name Jennee-Lee we loved it and decided it was perfect, she thinks the world of him and Finn is so very protective of her, we like to think it is because she is so tiny, she was 2 months premature you see but Finny is such a wonderful big brother even now he is nearly in high school. But in reality it's just the way he is and has always been."

Finn smiles at the thought of his baby sister then the angry look is back on his face, his tone short as he says. "There is nothing wrong with my brain and I'm not crazy I promise, now can we go please I've got that diorama about Mount Vesuvius exploding allover Pompeii to finish for school on Monday and Mr. Bleekerstad is a stickler for assignments handed in on time and I don't want to chance him taking any marks off me like he did to Artie last term coz he was 10 minutes late handing his report in, but that was only coz that dumbass Turner stole his backpack and threw it in the dumpster and Artie had to climb in and get it out. And I promised Jelly-bean a trip to the park so she can practice some more on her roller-blades."

"Alright, Finn I think we're done, would you mind waiting outside for a minute, help your self to a candy bar or soda from my fridge if you like, I just want a quick word with your folks OK?"

Scowling at his parents again Finn nods in Blaine's direction and holds out his hand, "Dad can I have the car keys please I'd rather wait there, and no thanks I don't want candy or soda Wray always says too much sugar is bad and I need to eat healthy coz my body is having a growth spurt." Looking to his right and shaking his head the adults notice Finn's face loose it's angry look and the deep breath he expels, before he speaks.

" _Finn don't be angry with your Parents, they are trying to..."_

"But there's nothing wrong with me Wray, and you know how stupid it makes me feel when people laugh at me for having you as my friend or think I'm ready for a straight jacket in a padded room."

Knowing his son was upset Chris quickly handed over the car-keys and slapped Finn on the shoulder then looked over at Carole wiping her eyes, then sighing deeply sat down just as the door shut with a loud bang.

"My professional opinion is I really don't think there is anything wrong with your son Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, his behavior and personality is just going through a stage that probably started due to the fact he was an only child for so long or maybe was supposed to be a twin inutero but that obviously didn't happen, and now that he is older he is finding his own self and as he is going through puberty his hormones are going crazy not him. So just let him be he is a perfectly normal, well grounded teenaged boy and there is nothing in his school reports or previous specialist notes that show me he has any medical or learning problems, it's the opposite really he is a very intelligent boy and to be frank a vivid imagination is a good thing, perhaps he'll be a writer or film maker someday.

You know I had an imaginary friend when I was younger too, once I'd figured out I was gay, it is more common than people realize … imaginary friends I mean, and believe me you are not the first parents with concerns. My _'friend'_ was modelled on what I thought my future partner would be like and do you know when I was 19 and a freshman at college I met someone just like that! Kurt and I have been happily married now for 8 years and have have 2 beautiful smart kids.

So please don't fret over Finn's friend, and no I'm not suggesting your son is gay either or that it's anything you have done as parents, but he is only 13-years-old. My advice is just don't make a big thing of this Wray _'person'_ but at the same time don't dismiss Finn's feelings and opinions otherwise he will lose trust in you and your obvious close family bond. To be honest I think you are wasting your money taking your son to Doctors just let him be, instead perhaps save the money you are spending and put it towards his eventual wedding or a vacation cruise for yourselves!"

Still upset that his parents thought he needed to see a shrink Finn spent the rest of the weekend conversing in one word answers to any questions they asked and letting them know of his annoyance at them by staying in his bedroom and working on his diorama, and by Sunday afternoon had in-front of him what was in his opinion a masterpiece, complete with model soldiers and little dolls he got from the dollar store to be the poor people that were smothered by the lava, and even some of Jennee's toy farm animals covered in the same plaster of paris sludge that he mixed with the ash from the barbeque fire. The buildings he carved out of some styrofoam blocks that came packed around their new deep freezer and twigs from the garden represented the trees, Mount Vesuvius was made from paper mâché.

When he was satisfied it was perfect he went back over his written report making sure there were no spelling mistakes and that he had referenced all his info correctly.

Talking to Wray about everything and listening to all the advice with a determined nod of his head or a dimple popping side smile.

" _I'm very proud of your effort with your assignment Finn, I'm sure it's extremely detailed and looks just like the real thing. Well done. It sounds like more fun to do than the one I have to do on the life cycle of a dung beetle ugh!_

 _Now please don't get upset with me but I still think you should try and be a little nicer to your Mom and Dad, after-all they obviously don't know me and there are concerned because they love you so very much, and you know Jennee picks up on the tense atmosphere so please try for me?…_

"Awww Wrayyy… But why can't they just believe me? I know Jelly-bean gets upset but it's not fair, me 'n you have been friends since like forever and have been through so much… but sigh... ok I'll try but only coz you asked me."

" _Thanks Finn now how about we talk about high school and the extra stuff we can learn I'm really looking forward to the music classes."_

" _Yeah me too."_

* * *

Finn and Wray told each other all about themselves over many years of conversations and with every word became closer. Wray saying how parents should not think they always know everything or what is best for their children. They thought Finn was a made up person to make up for being an only child and as one or the other was away a lot on business, and as such they didn't read too much into Wray's constant chatter about the 'wonderful Finn'.

In secret both were coming to terms with how to handle adult type feelings but even those thoughts were discussed to an extent. Though Finn did tell Wray about the very adult dreams and how he felt when he touched himself after said dreams and how he figured out how to use the washer and dryer so his Mom didn't get cross at the extra laundry due to his messy sheets.

Wray shyly told Finn how after conversations or just thinking about him made it difficult to relax sometimes and how the massage head on the shower was useful for relieving the built up tensions. But they shouldn't be embarrassed or ashamed about admitting things like this it is all part of growing up and the new experience of understanding what adult feelings and emotions felt like.

* * *

15 Year-old Finn was eagerly awaiting his first day of high school and took extra pains with his personal appearance that morning, earning a large amount of teasing from 6 -year-old Jennee when he finally made it down stairs for breakfast.

"Ohooo, lookin' good big bro you gonna get all kissy-kissy wif your girlfrend, an' get marwied soon Finny can me be the flower girl pweese." Giggling into her cereal Jennee quietens down when their Mom walks in the kitchen and tells her to shush.

"Jennee stop that Finny hasn't got a girlfriend he just wants to make a good impression on his first day at high school it's very important to start high school with a determined attitude and..."

Cutting off their Mom's rambling Finn says "Not yet anyway, tho' I'm sure I can find a hot little brunette girl in one of my classes that I can spend my free periods making out with under the bleachers. But don't worry Jelly-bean you'll always be my favorite girl" Trying to cover up his chuckles by making a show of kissing Jennee on the top of her head.

"Finn Hudson that is quite enough of that sort of silly talk in front of your baby sister, now sit down and eat or you'll miss your bus, Jennee you need to eat too and stop the nonsense."

"Mooommm, I'm not a baby I'm in the first grade now and can tie my laces all by myselfs!"

"Yes Mom." Finn pokes his tongue out at his little sister when their Mom turns back to the counter to finish packing the lunch bags. He then winks at Jennee letting her know he wasn't bothered by what she said. Finn then takes his seat and starts to eat hungry as always. Smiling at the kissy faces Jennee continues to make at him across the table.

Arriving at Kinleyvale High, Finn sees his buddies Patrick, Artie and Ben by the gym wondering why they'd be this early. He was quite a bit earlier than he would normally be, only cause he had more important stuff to do, but it was the first day and all. They then make their way to the freshman wing and find their lockers. Hurrying through sorting his locker and grabbing what he needed for his first couple of classes Finn slams his locker shut and says to his friends, "I'll catch you guys in home room yeah, I just gotta be some place..."

"Ok dude, but hey Huddy, find out if she has any friends yeah?"

Finn laughs along with the other guys before he offers his famous lopsided smile and gives his buddies a thumbs-up. he starts to make his way through the kids milling about their lockers. He kept glancing at the map of the school in his hand as he walked, his smile fading a little at the vast number of hallways and classrooms, he offered kids he knew a wave or head nod, but politely side-stepped the full on hugs and offers to spend time _'studying'_ or _not_ under the bleachers later, from girls like wanabe cheer-leader Sara Jenks and her just as nasty group of friends Dakita Norman, Sophie Scotter and Egypt Simmons.

Finally he arrived in B block and room 15, which according to the sign on the door said **'Student advice bureau '**. The minute he stepped inside his smile was back wider than ever, as he walked with renewed purpose over to the main desk watching the other kids picking up flyers and looking at the notice boards advertising all the different clubs to join and info on study classes or books and stuff for sale.

"Hi welcome to Kinleyvale High, my name is Rachel, take a moment to look over the board for all the extra circular activities and clubs our school offers, but please don't hesitate to ask myself or one of my fellow freshman student advisers for help or an answer to whatever questions you might have."

Finn just watched and listened to the same welcome for about 4 kids before till the last kid in line moved away from the desk, he smoothed his hand over his hair and ran a couple of fingers over his eyebrows, straightened his shirt and moving closer to the girl's table, before leaning down a little and saying quietly his dimples popping…

"Hi, can you maybe help me please I'm interested in the music club...?

"Of course that's what we are here for welcome to Kinleyvale High my name is Ra…."

Suddenly looking up at the voice, the girl's face transforms into the biggest brightest smile Finn has ever seen and her chocolate brown eyes shine with happy tears and at the same time runs her thumb along her brunette fringe moving it out of her eyes and tucking a long strand behind her left ear.

"Finny? Oh my gosh just perfect..."

"Hi Wray, finally and so beautiful."

* * *

"Hey Wray do you wanna come over to my house for dinner on Friday and properly meet my family and prove you've been real all this time?"

"I'd love to Finn, I'm sure my Dads won't mind they have been working late most of this week with a big legal case and I've hardly seen them but hopefully they will have it settled very soon and then you can come meet them too."

"Sounds like a plan I just hope they will like me, but you know Wray, I have been trying to figure out for years how we are so connected to each other, because we've never met in person till like high school, coz you went to different schools and stuff, but I always knew you where there right next to me and I could even feel it when you held my hand and stuff, man it's a mystery maybe something happened when we were babies what time did you say you were born again?"

"Hmm I'm inclined to agree with you Finn and as far as I know I was born at 4:04 **am** on the 8th of August 1988 and you at 4:04 **pm** on the same day correct?"

"Yeah"

"Well when you add the numbers it equals 808. I did read in a national geographic magazine just the other week, that the Chinese believe that the number 8 is lucky, much like we in the western world think 7 is lucky. The main reason has to do with the pronunciation of the word for the number 8 in China. It is pronounced _ba_ and sounds like the word for prosperity which is pronounced _fa._ Another reason why the number 8 could be considered lucky is because it is a perfect symmetrical shape. You can cut the number 8 in half vertically or horizontally, and both halves mirror themselves perfectly. Perfect symmetry lends itself to perfect balance. The article also said that In Chinese Astrology, perfect balance is considered the ideal. I personally feel we are 2 parts of a whole and therefore perfectly matched for each other … like soul mates and I'd very much like it if you would kiss me, because I've been waiting for the moment when I could properly let you know how much I like you and what you mean to me."

"Oh man Rach, we really are meant to be? Coz I gotta tell you I've been feeling the same and was glad you weren't around some mornings to see the state I was in after spending all night dreaming about you. So in answer to your request I'd love to kiss you right now this minute and maybe if you like the way I do it we can continue later on as a real couple should do."

Rachel has lost all ability to speak so she just nods her head swiping away the happy tears and reaching up on her toes to press her lips against Finn's

* * *

"Mom, I'm just going to the store to grab some stuff for our special dinner tonight."

"Why what's so special about tonight it's just a regular Friday isn't it or have I missed something?"

His tone switching from happy to annoyed Finn says, "Mom! I told you on Monday Wray is coming for dinner so you can all meet like proper and in person, so please just be nice and don't ask a million personal questions about everything, I want everything to be good and go smoothly."

Carole Hudson sighs deeply but nods her head going along with her son's excitement against her better judgement, but can see how happy her Finny is at the thought of his family meeting his friend. "Yes honey I promise, Dad has already got the grill ready and Jennee helped me make a salad and some desert, so as long as Wray likes coleslaw, potato salad and chocolate cake then we are good to go."

"Oh man I'm so excited Wray is coming over for dinner and I'm gonna cook on the grill, and yeah Wray loves chocolate cake just like me. Shoot look at the time I'd better get to the store, bye Mom be back in a bit."

Carole heard her son singing at the top of his lungs some song from the early 1980's just before the door slammed shut, and despite her misgivings about this Wray, she couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sound leaving her son's throat, but at the same time amazed at his ability to hold a tune. She was just worried still about her son, but then remembered what Dr. Blaine said when Finn was 13.

So instead she decided to just let the evening play out and hope that Wray arrived at 7:pm.

Finn had gone over everything with military precision, his family had been given explicit instructions on what to do and where to be when Wray arrived, little Jennee was jumping around the house with glee at meeting her Finny's friend and wanted to show Wray straight away how good she could skate on her bright pink roller blades and her collection of bugs she has pinned on cardboard. Finn had told her that Wray liked pink and would be very interested to watch her and maybe the three of them could go to the park one day and have some fun on their roller blades and get some ice-cream.

Carole and Chris on the other-hand were sitting quietly together on the sofa, Carole sipping from a glass of white wine and Chris every few minutes taking a mouthful from the beer bottle held tightly in his hand watching the wall clock as it ticked each minute closer to zero hour.

Both adults jumping a little when on the stoke of 7 the doorbell rang, Chris and Carol looked at each other on hearing a light musical and definitely feminine voice from the entry answered by Finn's deeper manly voice.

"Is that Finny's fwend can I go say hi?" Jennee asks as she jumps up from her sofa chair on the floor.

"No Jennee just wait till Finny comes in it might not be Wray, maybe it's one of the neighbors needing something or someone is lost or..."

Carole's words are cut of by the sight of her tall son, smiling bright enough to put a lighthouse to shame, one hand wrapped around the hand of a tiny brunette girl, her eyes locked on him and her smile matching Finn's in intensity. Finally dragging his eyes from his visitor he looks at his parents a smug look on his still smiling dimpled face as he introduces everyone.

"Mom, Dad, Jelly-bean I'd like to to meet properly and finally, my very best friend and my girlfriend Rachel Berry or Wray as you are probably more used to hearing about."

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Hudson and Jennee of course it is my great pleasure to finally meet you all in the flesh so to speak, and I really appreciate your kind dinner invitation, I just hope you haven't gone to too much trouble with any special foods or anything."

Chris looks over at Carole's stunned face, relieved that they had been worried for nothing all these years and Wray is actually real, but at the same time puzzled as to how the kids knew each other, instead he shakes that thought away, as he jumps up from his seat smiling as wide as his son and reaches out to shake Rachel's hand saying,

"Hi Rachel, it is great to finally meet you welcome to our home, and it was no bother Finn did all the organizing, you must be someone real special for him to go to so much trouble."

Finn just blushes at his Dad's words, causing Rachel to reach up and press a soft kiss on his cheek.

Her own face blushing a deep shade of pink Rachel says shyly, "Well I think Finn is pretty special too."

Tired of waiting any longer Jennee pips up and says her little voice needy, "Wray come see my room is lots of pink an' Finny says you likes pink jus' like me."

Looking at the little brunette Rachel says happily "Well of course Miss Jennee, where are these bugs you have been collecting, I love bugs do you know I used to have a beetle collection when I was in the 4th grade, I do remember I had a rhinoceros beetle and it was my all time favorite, and you are so right pink is an awesome color. Please excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Hudson I hope you don't mind but Finny has told me all about Jennee and I'd really like to get to know her."

"Oh… of course dear, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to chat and Jennee has been so excited to meet you and show you all her things." Carole says, who by this time has got up off the sofa and is heading to the kitchen to check on the garlic bread in the oven and refill her wine glass. Her mind finally at ease over her Finny's friend and can see how close they are but is looking forward to finding out how her Finn and Rachel made the close connection they have, but as she hears Jennee and Rachel's giggles from upstairs she thinks it doesn't really matter whether it was written in the stars or just a happy magical coincidence as long as her Finn is happy that's all that matters, but even after just a few minutes she already likes the tiny chocolate eyed brunette with the mega watt smile, and hopes she will be around for a long time to come. As she makes her way back to the living room she meets Finn and Chris in the hallway as they are headed out to check on the grill.

"So Mom, Dad what do you think of Rach, she is pretty special huh?"

"Yes honey she is and very pretty as well…."

Nodding his head in agreement at his Mom's words Finn smiles a beaming smile as he hears the high pitched laughter from Jennee's room. "Yeah I think so too." He then walks past Chris on his way to the back deck, humming an old song then stops with one hand on the door handle, turning to look at his parents then says in a smug tone.

"I told you she was real!"

 _From his arm chair by the fire in his little bungalow Percy Sjelevenn puts down his Soulascope, big fat tears running down his wrinkled face and soaking into his snowy white beard, he sighs a deep but at the same time happy sigh at the sight he has just witnessed through his magical looking glass, and is more than happy in the knowledge that as long as there is love in the world everything will be ok. Suddenly the words of an old time favorite song burst forth from his lips._

 _ **"** **She's real, I swear she's real, she is real,** **  
** **I ain' t crazy, she is real, I ain't crazy!** **  
I told you she is real!"**_

~THE END~

 **A/N:** Well what did you think? Please review and let me know. Thanks for taking the time to read my story I hope you enjoyed it. Now I'm on summer holidays I have time to work on my other stories, though that does depend on whether I can tear myself away from my 1st Grand-baby Henry who is 3 months old. I hope you will keep an eye out for them anyway.

Merry belated Christmas and a happy safe 2019 to all of you.

Carol xx


End file.
